Secrets and Arguments
by Hannah Carrietta
Summary: An argument that begins in the middle of class leads to the end of a secret or two or three for the Snapes. mpreg


The cold potions classroom seemed to start spinning more and more as Harry sat there trying not to be sick. Seventh year Potion classes in the morning were becoming harder to handle as the last few weeks had progressed. Not only was this when he felt the sickest but the smells of the ingredients and on top of that; Harry's worry over the situation were making the situation even more impossible to endure. Also after he was kicked out of his rooms he had not been sleeping well due to not being use to sleeping alone anymore. The nightmares had also descended heavily again. The smell could not even be any worse than it is today Harry thought, as he half listened to Snape yell about the class's awful attempts at potions. With the spinning of the room and the smell Harry knew that he was not going to be able to last much longer in class before getting sick.

"Mr.Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for wasting my time. Now answer the question that is if your dunderhead brain bothered to study instead of reading the latest quidditch magazine." Snape shouted at Harry, as he glared down at him.

"I'm sorry professor I did not hear the question." Harry answered gritting his teeth. Everyone in the class was surprised as there hadn't been any real conflicts between the two in class since the end of Harry's fifth year. Snape always seemed to be very neutral in regards to Harry in the last two years. He treated Harry as if he were invisible until today.

"That is hardly surprising that our resident celebrity can't be bothered to pay attention. I am so sorry for wasting the valuable time of the precious boy who lived. Oh, forgive me Mr.Potter." Snape said sarcastically.

"That will be another twenty five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." Snape told Harry as he turned to walk back up to the front of the classroom.

"Stop it right now Sev!" Harry shouted. Getting really fed up of all of this fighting and being to tired to care about secrets now. "Stop with the comments about me being a bloody celebrity and stop taking points just because you are in a pissy mood." Harry demanded as he stood up.

Harry saw Snape whip around and start yelling about disrespecting a teacher before he felt that room starting to black out and himself falling. Harry came to in Sev's arms and he heard Snape yelling that class was dismissed for the day and to get the hell out of here. As Harry opened his eyes he could see Hermione and Ron standing by the door looking between him and the door. Snape yelled at them to leave to so that he could take Harry up to Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing. Hermione, Ron I will see you later." Harry tells them.

Harry keeps his eyes down until he hears Hermione and Ron say Goodbye and leave. Severus says the password, carries Harry through the door into his quarters and once there sets Harry on the couch and sits down next to him.

It is quiet for a few minutes before Severus finally asks. "What had gotten into you lately, Mr.Potter?"

Harry looks up and into Severus' eyes and sees confusion and a little guilt. "Well to start with last time I check it was still Snape, husband dearest. If it is that difficult to remember I can always stop being a Snape, you greasy bat." Harry says slightly sarcastic. "What has gotten into me is that I am terrified that next time Voldemort will kill you and don't even say it. You almost didn't make it two weeks ago and I can't do this by myself, especially now. I love you and you keep pushing me away. The whole week before that, you were holding me at arm's length. Sometimes I do not even know why you married me, you seems to find me the biggest inconvenience that there is. It's not just me that it is going to affect now, when you act this way. You push me out of our home and treat me like shit just because I worry about you." Harry says as he starts to cry. After Harry is done speaking Snape looks away before quickly jerking his head back to look at Harry.

"What do you mean especially now and that this will not only affect you?" Severus asks in a very flat tone of voice.

"Umm, well… do you even really give a damn?" Harry asks as he looks down at the ground sniffling.

Harry feels Sev's hand under his chin lifting it up to make him look Severus in the eyes. Sev reachs over and tenderly kisses Harry showing through his kiss everything he found hard to say. He leans back and looks at Harry again. Harry can see the love in Severus' eyes but is still terrified of his reaction. Harry knows that Sev is sorry and feeling guilty for treating him this way but it doesn't make it all better. Hoping that he is doing the right thing he takes Sev's other hand and puts it on his belly which had lost its flatness over the last month. Harry sees that Severus is confused for a minute before it dawns on him.

"How? When? Why didn't you tell me?" Severus mumbles out in awe and shock.

"How, well I think you know how! You are the one who explained all the details of and demonstrated the how to me. Remember?" Harry says laughing a bit. "When well about three and a half months ago. The telling you part, well I didn't even realize that you knocked me up until about three weeks ago. After our fight I was heading up to the astronomy tower to think, when I started to get really dizzy and almost fell. Luckily Draco was there and he caught me. After I admitted that it was not the first time that I almost fainted he made me go up to the hospital wing. When I told Madam Pomfrey all of my symptoms the nausea, vomiting, faintness and weight gain which set it off for her, we all know I never gain weight. She did a diagnose spell and told me that I was pregnant. We were fighting and I didn't know how to tell you and then you got hurt and I got frightened about everything." Harry tells Severus.

Severus looks at Harry hard in the eyes with his hand still on Harry's belly and tells him. "No matter what I do love you and am not going to stop. My resistance to you is very weak; I lasted a whole five minutes before admitting defeat to you after you kissed me. I married you because I love you even though we have to keep it a secret or were keeping it a secret. I had already been seriously thinking of stopping spying but now I am going to stop. The baby is wonderful news. I am sorry for how I have been acting I should not of taken my worries and frustrations out on you especially not in class. I will return the points I took today."

"I love you too. I am so glad you are going to stop spying. It was getting to dangerous. One of my biggest worries is what will happen to the babies because the chances of me surviving the final battle are not great. I do not want our children to be orphans. Oh, don't worry about the points. All the points that you now deduct from me don't count anymore. Madam Pomfrey made sure of that due to the fact that I will be a bit irrational due to hormones and will probably say or do something that will make you mad. She felt sense you knocked me up that you have to deal with me for the next six months or so." Harry says smiling.

"Children? Babies? Is there something else that you want to tell me Brat? Are you already planning on having more? Don't you think we should have the first one before thinking about more?" Severus asks with a smirk.

"Well, I'm not just a little pregnant but very pregnant as in she could hear more than one heartbeat. She thinks there are twins and maybe even triplets in there. Good job you git, you just can't do anything in small measures can you." Harry says nervously not too sure that he is prepared for twins or triplets.

Severus looks at Harry and says. "Twins or Triplets? As in more than one baby at a time?" And promptly faints.

Harry looks at him and just shakes his head. "I'm the one who has to carry them, not you!" He says to an unconscious Severus.


End file.
